Sizzling Express
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: Beneath the angelic and innocent smile of their daughter, Hotaru, holds a question that nobody is willing to answer. See how a simple question made a racket in this peaceful family consisting of four..Oneshot... AU... R


**A different kind of oneshot!! Just plain nonsense!!lol**

**No drama. No romance. Just plain nothing.**

**Summary: Beneath the angelic and innocent smile of their daughter, Hotaru, holds a question that nobody is willing to answer. See how a simple question made a racket in this peaceful family consisting of four..**

**Reviews are welcome!! So don't be afraid.**

**Since you're already reading this, go read my other stories. Better yet, review them!!**

**AU**

**Here we go!!!**

* * *

**Sizzling Express**

* * *

It was a beautiful quiet Sunday morning inside the household of Tenoh, Kaioh and Meioh residence. The sun was bright and up, the morning birds singing a beautiful melody and of course the pleasing aroma of a certain aquamarine haired woman's cooking all made the day more wondrous than it normally was. The aroma which promptly made the blond woke up from her sleep and out of her and Michiru's room. She then walked down the stairs while combing her disheveled short sandy blond hair with her fingers. The tall blond walks in in the kitchen and saw the amorous body of her lover. Alluring her lustful body was, that the blond was being pulled by it. She encircled her arms around Michiru's waist and whispered softly and seductively into the smaller woman's ear 

"Can I eat my breakfast now?" Michiru smiled upon hearing her lover's request The smaller woman turned around and kissed her lover's luscious lips.

"Hotaru will wake up soon" informed the aquamarine haired goddess. The blond only frowned and held her lover closer and tighter around her arms. "If you can restrain yourself until breakfast, I might give you an early lunch, Ruka." she said in sensual voice. Haruka's eyes glittered with happiness as soon as she heard her lover's proposal. She kissed Michiru once again on the lips after releasing her hold from the smaller woman. She sat on one of the chairs and grabbed the newspaper on the table.

After a couple of minutes, Hotaru walks in with a wide smile plastered on her face. Both women looked at their 5 year old daughter's angelic face as their own lips started to curve up as well. Michiru went back to cooking while Haruka's eyes followed her daughter's movement, watching Hotaru's futile attempts getting onto the chair. The blond stood up and walked over to her struggling daughter. She leaned down and carried her daughter, gently placing her safely on the chair. Hotaru beamed and kissed her Haruka-papa on the cheek.

"You look happy today, hime-chan." said the blond as she sat again on her chair. She picked her cup up, drinking the contents in it, coffee that is.

"He he!" grin Hotaru. She then looked at Michiru-mama, and spoke excitedly "Michiru-mama, I want to have sex!!" This sudden innocent outburst of their daughter made the blond gag the coffee she was drinking and Michiru drop the unopened egg on the pan. Haruka wiped the coffee spilling out from her mouth while Michiru throwing the food on the pan to the trash can, as both decided to ignore their daughter's inquiry. Unluckily, being a kid she was, Hotaru repeated it once again but now looking at her papa's flushed face "Haruka-papa, I want to have sex!"

"Hime-chan do you even know what sex is?" asked Michiru as she stopped herself from cooking and stood next to the little girl.

"It's ice cream!!" raising both her arms up as she shouted this words happily.

"No, hime-chan. It's not ice cream." corrected the blond

"What is it then?" now both of her arms were down as she looked sadly into the blond's eyes. Haruka found herself freezing from her daughter's pleading look. Hotaru waited for an explanation as Haruka only found herself sweating even more. So she looked at her lover who in turn clearly understood what the blond was going through

"It's better for you not to know. Okay?" Michiru said to the rescue.

"But Setsuna-mama seemed so happy when she said it."

"Setsuna?!" both startled by their daughter's sudden revelation

"Hai. I heard her a while ago on the phone saying happily 'I want to have sex. I want to have sex.'. "

_'That perverted old hag! Can't even hold herself in front of my daughter!'_ both women thought

"Haruka-papa, tell me."

"I-"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Fine!" Michiru looked at Haruka in disbelief as she heard her lover agreed to tell their daughter about this prohibited 3 letter word. "We'll sooner or later tell her about this, Michi. Let me handle this."

"Be sure not to taint her pure mind, Ruka."

"Hime-chan, listen carefully." the little girl stood on top of her chair and moved closer to the blond, as her body leaned over the table "It's a party going on under our pants. And little kids, like you, are not allowed"

"Eh?!" sounding disappointed by her papa's explanation. She frowned and her eyes started to well up with tears. "Why isn't Hotaru invited?" now the little girl was crying. Sobbing hard as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. Michiru leaned down and comforted her baby girl.

"No. No, hime-chan." said the blond frantically "It's not that-" She stopped as soon as she saw her lover glaring at her. Haruka bowed in defeat and let Michiru continue with it.

"Haruka-papa was just telling a joke." '_though so true'_ rubbing her soft palm on the little girls back "I'll tell you what it is if you stop crying." then Hotaru's sparkling purple eyes looked up at Michiru, awaiting for the real thing. "Whenever we let you play at Chibi-usa's house or let you sleep on Setsuna's room, that's what me and Haruka-papa were doing." the black haired girl eye's widened in surprise and once again tears started to fall from it.

"So Hotaru isn't invited at all!!" crying as loud as possible. Haruka walks beside her lover, grinning as she whispered directly into Michiru's ear

"Nice explanation you got there! You made it less of a burden to me.Didn't know you're that perverted, Michi." Michiru then squinched up her eyes in annoyance as she looked at her lover's teasing ones. Grabbing the taller woman by the collar, she pulled the blond to a corner and both started arguing as the little girl only cried louder.

"How should I explain that kind of thing to begin with!? This is all your fault, Ruka!"

"My fault? You made her cry even more!"

"You started it!"

"What in the world is happening here?" a woman with long dark green colored hair asked as she saw two of her bestfriends arguing. She then turned to look at a sobbing little girl on the table. "Why is Hotaru crying?" fully worried about her daughter's state.

"Setsuna!" surprised to see the woman, who is root of all of this, standing in front of them.

"This is all your fault!!" said angrily by Haruka as she walked towards Setsuna, making the other woman back away until she hits the wall.

"My fault? What fault?" she was completely clueless of what was happening.

"This!" now it's Michiru's turn to get angry

"What did I do?"

"Oh ho ho ho. Don't play like an angel to us!" raising her finger and moving it from left to right and on "Who would even guess that a person like you wants to get-" but before she could even finish her sentence using 'the' forbidden, Michiru's fast reflexes stopped her in doing so as she covered the blond's mouth with her hand

"Get what?" Setsuna's confused more than ever

"Laid" whispered Michiru

"WHAT?!" shouted Setsuna, shocked all over her face. "When did I say I wanted to have sex?" said in a whisper

"Hime-chan heard you talking to someone on the phone about 'I want to have sex' thingy." explained Michiru

"I was talking to Chibi-usa."

"God, you're worse than I thought!" said Haruka as both women look at Setsuna in disgust "Pedophile"

"What the hell is wrong with your minds?!" she left the two women, completely mad at how two women projected her, and walk over to the crying girl on the dining table. "Hotaru, stop crying" patting the the black haired girl's back. Hotaru then cling to Setsuna as she sobbed onto the green haired woman's chest.

"Ho..Hota.." sobs "Hotaru isn't in.." sobs "invited.."

"Invited to what?"

"To the party"

"Party?"

"Haruka-papa said sex is a party going on under one's pants and Michiru-mama said that they're sending me away whenever it's happening" sobs

"So that's what they told you about what sex is?"

"Uh huh." sobs Hotaru. Setsuna glared at the two women standing behind her.

"Don't listen to them, okay." the little girl looked up at Setsuna in teary eyes "I'll tell you about sex." now the little child's gloomy face change instantly to cheerful. "Sex..." the two women gulp as they waited patiently for Setsuna's upcoming words "is short for Sizzling EXpress."

"Eh?!" Haruka and Michiru completely dumbfounded at what they just heard.

"It's the food shop near the train station and Chibi usa wanted to have some of it and so as I." Hotaru then displayed a huge smile as soon as Setsuna cleared things out for her. "Don't listen to what those two say to you, okay?"

"naze?"

"Their minds are just full of obscene stuffs."

"Obscene?" asked the little girl.

"Why don't I take you to that store, Hotaru?" changing the topic. Good thing the innocent child falls for it.

"Yay! Sex!! I'll have sex!!" raising both of her arms up in happiness. Setsuna carried the little girl out of the kitchen and to the bathroom. Now only two stunned women are left standing on the kitchen floor.

"Shouldn't we tell hime-chan not to shout those words?"

"Hmm... I think you can have your lunch right now, Ruka." replied seductively by the aquamarine haired goddess as she moves closer to the blond, giving butterfly kisses on the blond's silky white neck.

"Good idea." replied Haruka, pulling her lover in a tight embrace and kissing her passionately on the lips. Both then walked out of the kitchen, Michiru pulling Haruka's hand, as they directly headed to the 9th wonder of the world, their bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: that's the end!! hope you liked it!! anyway thanks for reading!!**

**Reviews are always welcome!! so don't be shy!!lol**

**Try reading my other stories then after you're done, then try reviewing them!!!lol**

**Thanks again!!**


End file.
